


The perfect prank

by Shinozuka_Kazuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fat!Kouki, Furihata's Mommy, Gen, M/M, Teiko!Kouki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinozuka_Kazuma/pseuds/Shinozuka_Kazuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki, fourteen years old, second-year student of Teiko Junior High...<br/>(Sorry I've never written a summary...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D This is my first English fic so please forgive me if I made many mistakes, thanks.

Chapter 1

 

Furihata Kouki, fourteen years old, second-year student of Teiko Junior High...

"Mommy..."

"What's wrong Kouki?" The woman with brown hair and big eyes turns back to see her son, then sighs and smiles tenderly.

"...Out of candy?" The boy looks at his mom with teary eyes, while shaking the empty jar.

"I've just bought three days ago, honey, I bought the biggest in that store!" She pats her little child's head when the tears nearly come out of his eyes.

 

"I love that kind of candy best...Living just one day without it makes me..." Kouki wants to finish his statement, but he chokes.

Yoshiko Furihata sighs, not that she does not want to buy him candy, but...

"Kouki don't eat too much, that's not good..."

"But...mom..." He tries to hold back while wiping the tears.

He does not want to eat, that his body which wants to eat.  
...Yoshiko strokes the boy's hair again, then smiles softly. "Okay okay my Kouki don't cry, tomorrow I will buy you two jars, ok?"

"Really?" He looks at his mom with sparkling eyes. "Whoa!!" Then, in happiness, he runs to the dinning table.

She sighs, love and sadness mix in her mind when looking at her child... He is fat, isn't he? Comparing with kids at his age, he seems to be shorter, but he is not small at all, he is...too fat. But she is not strict enough to force him go on a diet. Everytime she tries to force him, she will see him lays in procumbent form in his bed and cries, this hurts her so much.

 

Another week comes again, students must go to school and Kouki must leave his loving bed again for a go to school.

"Kouki! Breakfast is ready!" His mom calls from downstair.

"Yes, mom..." He replies sleepily while rubbing his eyes and dragging himself to the toilet.

Today's breakfast is not as much as usual, he thinks sadly. But okay fine, at least he has something to swallow, and he will bring along some candies later, he talks to himself.

The school gate is front of his sight, he feels ashame when his school friends look at him like an alien. Teiko is a notable school. The students here almost come from rich families, if not rich, they surely are excellent at studying, and they are almost beautiful and handsome or at least not bad. But Kouki...

"Hey Walking Ball!" It is Hanamiya, one of the topping students at school, and a famous badass at the same time.

"H...hello!" He stutters. It is so scary that he meets this guy just at the beginning of the week.

"So, you have what in your lunch today? Is it several times bigger than a man? By the way, are you a REAL man?" He mocks.

Kouki can feel his face heats. He tries to hold back his embarrasment and bows carelessly then runs to his class.

When he reachs the class door, his whole has covered with sweat, the fat body of his makes things difficult to do.

 

Having just stepped in, he sees a familiar sight: a bunch of girls surrounds one guy, they are competing to have him teach them the yesterday's lession.

He walks lonely to his seat- the ending desk of the class.

"Hey." He blinks, looking at the nearby Kuroko who is calling him.

"What's up Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko opens his palm in front of Kouki, his eyes spark like stars.

 

"Whoa!! It's my most favorite lollipop!" He quickly grabs it, caresses it like a precious.

"Oi Fat Pig! It's not time for you to eat!" Aomine who sits in front, turns back and smirks.

"Aomine-kun, don't be rude like that." Kuroko tells him strictly. About Kouki, awful feeling covers him instead of joyfulness, because he has just been called "Fat Pig".

Lunch time is his most favorite time of the day. He opens his adorable bento which is prepared by his mom this morning and then enjoys its delicious smell. Only that while people have their partner or group, he has to eat alone. Because of his fat appearance and shy characteristic, nobody would make friends with him but Kuroko. He is the only one who does not bully Kouki. But truth be told, they are far from being called "close friends."

Many screams come out loudly and Kouki could understand what is happening without a glance. Surely, in this school, no one could make girls (and many boys) that excited.

But who cares, the most important thing in a canteen is of course, eating!

"Hello. Can I sit here?"

"U...uhm!" Kouki nods. "Go ahead Kuroko-kun!"

"You sit with that pig again, Tetsu?" Aomine, again. He is so mean... Kouki sadly thinks to himself.

Then, the Generation of Miracle group walk through Kouki's table, Kise and Aomine seem to be very interested in doing small talk with Kuroko, not a word could come in Kouki ears because he loves his trousers too much that he beholds it the whole time without raising his face once.

He just raises his face up only when they completely walk through...

 

Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Miracles, going pass and their eyes meet accidentally.

Kouki feels frozen when those cold eyes look at him directly, along with clearly disdain. His heart skips a beat... Although this is not the first time he is bullied, but Akashi's scornful attitude indeed makes him wanna cry right there.

"Don't be sad. They just teased you, they are not bad people." Kuroko smiles when he sees Kouki's gloomy face.

"I know..." He says sorrowfully then...eats.

But real disaster happens when...

"Ouch!" Kouki shouts, his foot is bared by Hanamiya and he trips over. The coke in his cup flies in space then falls down on the lily-white vest of...

"AKASHI-SAMA!" The girls srceam out so loudly. Their prince... Oh God that lovely white vest of his is stained by that fat pig!!!

"S...s...sorry..." He falters horribly. He looks at him with big, teary eyes. That is his way to make his mom calm down when she is angry at him.

It does not mean that will work on Akashi Seijuro, Kouki!

He glowers at him, killing aura surrounds him intensely while the girls hurrily run to him to help clean the stain.

"What.have.you.done?" He muffles word by word. Then he tries to calm his anger down and goes to the toilet.

"I said...sorry..." If eyes could kill people then Kouki must have died one hundred times when all the students stare at him.

"Haha, Furihata Kouki, you're quite interesting, neh?" Kise laughs very happily when his captain is trapped in troublesome situation by a fat buddy.

That day, the whole world seems to fall down on Kouki's feet when he becomes the enemy of all girls.

***

 

Being in the same class with Akashi Seijuro is a thing that Kouki thanks God for. Because he is too out-standing, that no one would care about Kouki's appearance to bully him, but now, things have changed.

The times he is bullied by his classmates have increased day by day since the event at canteen. His mom worries when seeing her chubby, adorable child so sad these days, but he tells her no word.

"Kouki, what's wrong?" His mom suprises when her son have not touch a candy the whole day.

"Not...nothing." Kouki embraces his knees, his voice is so quite but his mom knows it all.

 

She sighs, then approachs him and sits next to him.

"Why are you so sad, darling? Something bad happend at school?" She pats Kouki's head. He rubs his eyes, saying no word. Then he continues rubbing eyes, tears come out more and more and can not be stopped. Yoshiko looks at the son painfully, she feels her eyes bitter.

She pulls Kouki in a tight hug, letting his face press on her breast then she strokes his hair continuously, this makes his soft brown hair fondly messy.

"My Kouki...Don't cry baby!" She kisses him on the head and whispers.

"Mommy...a little fatness, a little clumsiness, a little weakness...deserve so much dislikes, huh, mommy?" He sobs, face covered with tears.  
"No! My Kouki is the cutest! No one could hate you! Just because those are bad people!" Of course she knows, because of his chubby body, he is decried by his friends, but she has never seen him cry like this. Yoshiko loves her son too much that she could do nothing but sheltering him, even spoling him, she just could not be strict with him, could not yell at him, could not force him do things even those are good for him. This family only has the two of them, that is what Kouki has to suffer and she is not going to make him sadder...

 

"Mommy..." After the yesterday's tearing cry, Kouki is sick. He calls his mom continously in his dream. Though having taken medicine, his sickness still makes his limbs and brain wearied.

"I'm here! Drink some milk, honey." Yoshiko ups her son then hands him a cup of milk.

"Mommy, I have to go to school. Today I have a very important test, I can't be absent."

 

"I'll ask your teacher for you to take that test later. Now please go to sleep, honey."

"But mommy...this test can't be taken by one self. Please mommy, let me go to school! I'm okay now." He turns the blanket upward, trying to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiko looks at him worrily.

"I am!" He says decisively. Yoshiko sighs then goes to prepare his uniform. Winter's freezing weather makes thinks so difficult for Kouki when he is sick. Yoshiko gives him a pair of woolly gloves, a woolly hat and a woolly scarf, she even gives him some hand warmers.

"I'll be fine, mommy." With chubby red cheeks, he looks at his mom and smiles weakly, then he waves goodbye.  
...

At P.E Class...

They are in trouble when their teacher gives a really cruel test!

"Guys! We will take a three-foot running test!"

 

The students groan to themselves, three-foot running...this type of running really is easy to make people get angry, if you pair with a leaden buddy then the two of you will lose easilly!

"Now I will divide you all into pairs. The first one: Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou, the second one: Haizaki Shogo and Kise Ryouta..."

 

"Wish I would be in pair with Akashi!" That is every girls' dream, but they just can sigh person by person when God does not do what they want. It is even sadder when the Miracles, somehow, being in pairs with their members... No girl is in pair with them.

"Finally, monitor Akashi Seijuro, you're in pair with Furihata Kouki."

W.H.A.T?

 

Once again, killing eyes simultaneously go toward him, but Kouki could not care bout that right now, he just wanna go home...

"Furihata Kouki." Akashi calls his name coldly. He has stood beside him since when he even does not know. 

"Y...yeah? Akashi-san... Hope...hope you will take care of me..." Kouki stutters.

"Don't make me lose 'cos of an idiot like you." He says while being on his hunkers to tie the label around their feet.

"..." It seems like he is more sensitive than usual, he feels horribly sad when hearing those words.

When the teacher signs, each pair tries to run as quick as possible. The noisest pair maybe Kise's, even so, they are still be in second rank, the first goes to Aomine and Midorima. About the handsome redhead....

"Hey, you want us to be the worst pair, right?" Akashi tries to calm himself, turning to his partner, he whisper into the shorter's ear. No one replies.

"Are you challenging my endurance?" He tries his best at running, feeling a flame raising in his mind. Although he knows Kouki is a clumsy, useless brat, but this uselessness is beyond his expectation.

"Furihata Kouki!" He is astonished by a weight which draws him backward. 

Meanwhile, most people have finished the lane. The whole class hurrily run to them, worrying about Akashi who has just tripped over.

"Akashi-sama, are you alright? Are you injured?" The girls ask disorderly.

"Call the teacher, now! He faints!" Akashi demands, then he looks down at Kouki who is laying unconsciously on the freezing ground, his face blushes and his breath is alarmingly heavy.

 

"Mommy..." Laying on the health room's bed, he calls his mom unconsciously.

"Your mother hasn't shown up yet." Akashi coldly answers though he knows the brunette can not hear anything.

He sighs, as a monitor and today he is Furihata Kouki's partner by chance, Akashi is asked by teacher for taking care of Kouki and phoning his family.

Kouki opens his eyes slowly, after realizing Akashi Seijuro is sitting nearby, he startles- almost screams out, but his throat hurts...

"Here, drink some wa--"

"Kouki!" A figure runs over Akashi who is going to hand Kouki a cup of water. That "figure" pulls Kouki in a tight hug.

"Mommy!" He embraces his mom tightly.

"Kouki! Why didn't you obey me? I shouldn't have let Kouki go to school! Tests are not important at all, darling!" Being choked by tears, Yoshiko hugs her son tightly. "Your achievement is not important, the most important thing is my Kouki will always be healthy, happy, and just don't make me worry, okay?". She cups his cheeks and kisses his face continously.

"Mommy..." Kouki tries to push his mom away, feeling so shy when realizing Akashi is standing there watching them from beginning to end.

Realizing herself is too emotional, she wipes her tears away then looks at Akashi, smiling politely.  
"This is...?"

"Hello Mrs.Furihata." He bows politely, "My name is Akashi Seijuro."  
"He's my monitor." Kouki adds.

All of a sudden, Yoshiko grabs Akashi's hands making both him and Kouki wide-eyed.

"Monitor Akashi, thank you, thank you so much for having taken care of my Kouki more than an hour! If I hadn't been stuck, I'd have come earlier. I guess a good boy like Akashi-kun must have helped my clumsy son many times."

"Ah, this..." Not many times you could see a confusing Akashi.

"Mommy! You misunderstood..." Kouki explains weakly.

"Akashi-kun! Are you free tonight? Tomorrow is day-off then I guess you are? Would you mind having dinner at my house, tonight?"

"No!" It is Furihata who replies quicker even than Akashi. His mom is misunderstanding dangerously! It is Akashi who makes him be bullied that much.

"I'd love to." The answer is like thunder to Kouki's ears. He could not believe that Akashi would agree so easily. "Then I'll take both you home! It's the end of school time now." Yoshiko looks at her watch, there are only ten minutes left til the bell rings.

"Yes, if you say so." Akashi smiles, nodding politely.

This will be a long evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it? I love to read your comments :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this chapter in hurry and didn't beta it. Hope there's no big mistake in it >

Chapter 2

Finally, after an embarrassing trip, they get Kouki's home. Luckily, after taking the medincine at school, Kouki feels so much better, now he is just tired a bit.  
"Kouki, spend Akashi a vistit to your room while I cook!" Wearing a apron, she says.

"Sit...sitting here is fine mommy."

"You hide something in your room so you don't dare to let me come inside?" Akashi says without giving Kouki a glance.

"No...Of course not!"

He scares, but end up leads him to his room.

 

*Sound of door opened*

"Oh..." Akashi chucks, smirking. "No wonder why you're this fat, this room's full of junk food." He judges while picking up some glassy jars storing colorful candies. "Your room's even diverser than Atsushi's."

Kouki lowers his eyes, shame mixes with sadness... He thinks that this life is so unfair. Kagami eats too much humburger, Murasakibara eats too much junk food, but they are still tall, handsome and their bodies are standard. And him...he has no idea why he is as fat as a pig....

It is like Akashi can read what Kouki has in mind, he is an open book.

"Atsushi or Taiga, they are greedily but they practice basketball at the same time. And you, what do you usually do beside eating?" Akashi asks seriously, not a point of teasing.

"Playing...game." Kouki mumbles. Akashi sighs.

"Anything else?"

"Read...reading mangas..." His voice is like buzz of mosquito. Akashi sighs heavier.

"I have no surprise for your average academic achievement in class."

Kouki blinks.

"You...you notice that?"

"Idiot. I'm the monitor." Akashi draws the chair next to the desk then sits down.  
"Mom...mommy said that..." Kouki wants to justify.

"Your mother's spoilt you too much, Furihata Kouki, no... Fat Pig."

Kouki chokes, widens his eyes, Akashi has never called him fat pig even once...now this guy joins in bullying him too, huh? His eyes are teary.

"Come on come on." He hides his mouth for a chuckle then clears his throat. "Even though you mother said so, but don't you think if you're better at studying then she'll be more delighted?"

 

Kouki says nothing, playing with his shirt's hem.

"I will have plan on you next week."

 

"Kouki, Akashi-kun! Dinner is ready!" His mom calls them, his eyes clearly are shinning, he immediately forgets the sadness and runs toward the dinning room.

Akashi sighs.  
...

Akashi would never think his eye are blured. Is this really a meal for three people?

"Akashi-kun, hurry up, sit down please!" Yoshiko smiles radiantly. Having a close-up sight, he realizes Kouki looks really like his mother- that soft brown hair and big, shy eyes make people want to tease. But of course, for a woman, he should use the word "gentle" to describe her, Akashi completely understands why Kouki is so shy, so clumsy when he looks at his mother. She has spoilt him so much.

"Itadakimasu!" Having just finished his words, Kouki continuously takes food into his bowl, his mouth is full with food.

Yoshiko smiles lovingly at her son, then she turns to Akashi.

"Please make yourself at home, Akashi-kun!"

"Yes, I will."

"This is the very first time Kouki brings a friend home. I have no idea if my food tastes good with you..."

"You said the first time?" Akashi slightly frowns for a curiosity.

"Uhm." Yoshiko smiles sadly. "He's somewhat hard at making   
friends..." Because he focuses at eating too much, Kouki does not pay attention to the conversation between his mom and Akashi.

Then Yoshiko laughs happily to turn their talk to another trivia.

"Akashi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" She tries to make a comfortable atmosphere to break the ice. "Akashi-kun is such a handsome boy then I bet many girls are into you, right?" Kouki has already finished his first rice bowl, he just now turns attention to their talk.

"He's the "prince" mommy." Kouki habitually says to his mom, then he remembers Akashi is sitting nearby. He utters embarrassingly, "Oh, I meant... Akashi-sama... Oh no Akashi-kun...is...is really famous."

Akashi looks at him, his eyes are gentle.

"Oh my son stutters again, Akashi-kun you please don't laugh at him." Yoshiko laughs.

"Of course I don't." Akashi answers politely.

"By the way, do you join in any club at school? As I know, your school is very popular in sport."

"I'm in basketball club."

"Wow!" Yoshiko skirls admiringly, "Teiko was the basketball champion at Inter High last year, right?"

"He...he's the captain, mommy." Kouki adds while Akashi gives him a glance.

"God! You're amazing Akashi-kun!" Akashi slightly feels uncomfortable, though he is very used to this kind of praise. But...the sight of that mother and son looking at him with admiration, and those sparkling eyes...Akashi feels trully proud of himself for gaining such achievement.

"I wish Kouki would be like Akashi-kun." Yoshiko reachs her son's head and pets him, he even snuggles into her touch. Akashi feels his lips curling into a smile when seeing that.

"What would you say if Kouki joins in basketball club?" Both Yoshiko and Kouki are surprised when Akashi calls him "Kouki." So they are that close? Yoshiko wonders.

"Too good!" 

"But mommy..."

"I will teach him how to play." Akashi offers.

"Akashi-kun!" Yoshiko once again skirls. If she had a daughter then she would make her marry this guy immediately!

So, Teiko basketball club is added a new member.

...

Monday, after school time, the club stay and practice together.

All of them stop actions when seeing their captain leading a fat kid.

"What's wrong with Akashi?" Aomine smirks.

"Ahomine, I wanna ask that too." Kagami wipes away the sweat on his face.

Nijimura approaches them, standing with arms akimbo.

"Captain Akashi, who's this kid?" 

"He's my classmate. Today he'll practice with us."

"Hi there!" Nijimura shows his hand, meaning a handshake. Kouki tremblingly holds his hand.

"I think your friend needs a lot of help. Maybe today you have to pay full time with him."

"Yes. Please take care of the club today."  
...

"Hey, is it okay?" Kise is afraid, it has just been fifteen minutes but the floor sounds like it is going to fall down.

"Haha Akashi Seijuro the prince-sama is crazy to teach that fat pig!" Hanamiya holds his stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow when seeing Kouki trips over the n times. That fat body makes people can not hold back laughters.  
"Hanamiya-san, you are going over limit." Kuroko says, gaining a contemptous attitude.

"Are you alright?" Kouki ups his head...

This...this lady is...is so beautiful!

"Clean your nose, it's bleeding." She hands him a handkerchief.

"T-thank you..." Kouki blushes. He should not be like this in front of a girl.

"I'm Satsuki Momoi, the manager." 

"M-my name is Furihata--"

"Kouki."

"Oh, Akashi-kun, you came back." Momoi smiles cheerfully. 

"Momoi, I need you to give this paper to coach."

"Well, okay." She nods. "So, see you later Furihata-kun!"

"B-bye!" He waves...

"Looks like you're having fun." Akashi coldly comments.

"No!" Kouki justifies, "I-I am practicing...very hard."

Akashi suddenly grabs his chin. 

"A-A-Akashi-kun what are you---"

"What's wrong with your nose? It looks so red."

"I-it has just bled..." He blushes, "...but Momoi-san gave me a handkerchief already!"

At a distance, people look at them weirdly.

"What are they doing?" Kagami frowns, he has just been sent to this school for few months and he feels like he know nothing about Generation of whatever, they are weirdos, he thinks.

"Looks like a soap opera my mom often watches at home." Aomine acts like he is chilled.

"Weird comparasion, Ahomine. They're dudes after all."

 

Kouki feels uncomfortable when Akashi keeps grabbing his chin, he steps back, looking down on the floor.

"I'm okay, please don't worry about me, Akashi-kun!"

"I bet you are, Momoi gave you a handkerchief, right?"

Talking about Momoi, she finally comes back. 

"Tetsu-kun~~" Her voice is loud, everyone can hear it. Then, a familiar sight happens: Momoi hugs Kuroko tightly with blushing face and cat-like voice.

So she likes Kuroko-kun, Kouki thinks.

"Fat pig." 

Kouki startles, "A-Akashi-kun, you called me?"

"Who else?"

Kouki looks at him with breaking eyes. Why? Why all of a sudden he is so mean?  
"You can go home now. It's enough for today." Akashi just leaves his order and goes away, not even giving Kouki a glance.

Why? He's acting so cold... I think we are finally friends or something like that? So he is wrong... Akashi would never consider him as friend...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He tiredly goes to school. His limbs are wearied because yesterday he practiced too much alone at the play court near home. It has been almost one week and he can not do a lays-up. 

Akashi is so nice for teaching him, thinks Kouki. He does not want anyone to be disappointed. But at the same time, he just can not follow the hell-like practising scheme of the club. But he does not want to quit, neither.

He opens the class door, immediately, many noises rush in his ears.

"Hey! Let me decorate our booth!" 

"No! It's me who does it!"

"How about doing it together?!"

What's going on? He thinks to himself.

"It's our school's anniversary celebration."

"K-kuroko! You scared me!" Kouki startles. 

"Everyone is so excited for that event. Each class will have a booth decorated by its students. You can see people are receiving their duties."

"O...oh.... Is that so?" Kouki nods. Every ten years, Teiko has a big event for the anniversary. He is, maybe, so lucky to have a chance to join in such an important event of the school. But not that he is happy or excited, he has no friend and nobody will let him do things with them. He is quite sad...but he is used to it...

"Stop for a moment, everyone." It is Akashi who speaks, "You are dismissing a very important duty, it's cleaning."

No one let a word come out after Akashi speaks. He sighs, "Now I have to go to the student council room, while I'm not here, please decide who will take the charge then please notify me."

When Akashi disappeares, everybody in the class looks at each other with "you will do it, won't you?" eyes.

Suddenly, he hears his name coming out from somewhere.

"Furihata Kouki!"

It is a bunch of people who have sly faces...

"Y-yes?" He answers.

A girl in that group comes nearly to Kouki's place with wriggling movement.

"Hey hey, Furihata-kun!" She calls him- with fake voice, "We know how much you want to join in decorating our booth~" 

"S...so?" He searchs for Kuroko... He wants Kuroko to be near him because he does not know how to behave with his classmates. So cruel that Kuroko is not there with him.

"You listened to Akashi-sama already, Furihata-kun~ We NEED a cleaner~ I do want to do it but you know how much I love my finger nails, right?" She says while showing him her florid nails, "I don't want them to be so ugly and disgusting and dirty~~ Please~ Furihata-kun! We need you, our class need you! Please take the cleaning charge, okay~?"

Kouki blinks, she...she is so...good-hearted! She gives him a chance to join in!

"I- I will!"

"Good! Very Good!" Everyone laughs loudly.

"You don't know how important you are!" The girl grabs his hands, her voice is song-like but her eyes are icey.

Akashi comes back just in time, "So, who will be the cleaner?"

"It's Furihata-kun! He volunteered!" 

"Kouki?" Akashi frowns, giving him a glance.

"I...I think I should give a hand..."

"If you want." Akashi mumbles, then writes down something on a paper. 

 

And then, nobody gives a slightest attention at Kouki, they all are busy with discussing what their class will do on that event. 

They just have one week to prepare, and the busiest is perhaps Akashi, he is the president of student council and the monitor of his class, he has many duties need finishing before the event happens. All the week, they do not speak to each other, Akashi even have to skip the basketball practice.

About Kouki, he still goes to the club regularly after shool time.

"Furihata-kun!" It is Kuroko, followed by Kagami.

"Hello!" Kouki smiles, "I'm going home now, you two are...?"

"After practicing time we usually go to the nearby convenient shop. Do you want to go with us?"

"M-me?" He is wide-eyed, pointing at himself.

He understands why Kuroko invites him- he is always kind- but Kagami... Is it okay with Kagami? In Kouki's mind, he is always so talented, so far away to reach- like the Generation of Miracles- and even a little bit scary.

Feeling Kouki's confusing eyes, Kagami pats his shoulder, "Don't mind me, dude!" 

His face is dazzling right away, so Kagami is nice like Kuroko. They are so good to him that he does not know if he deserves such treatment.

"Uhm!" He nods strongly, a big smile blooms on his face...

The trio have some ice scream, they talk something and laugh together. Although Kouki still feels nervous, his heart is warm. For the first time, he has friends who trully care about him, who talk to him closely, who laugh at him but not in insulting way.

"Oi, Tetsu, Bakagami!"

Kouki stops smiling when hearing a deep tone of voice, it is Aomine's. With Kise, he approaches the trio.

"Uhm...we have who here?" Aomine gives Kouki an exciting stare while bending down to see his blushing face.

"Ahomine, stop that disgusting smirk! You are scaring Furi!" Kagami scolds Aomine.

"Kurokocchi~ You are so mean!! Why didn't you invite me?!~" Kise grabs Kuroko's sleeve and shake it, Kuroko is cold still.

Kouki suddenly feels like he is out of place. He does not want to stay anymore.

"Kuroko-kun..." Kouki mumbles.

"Hm?" Kuroko smiles at him, questioning.

"I need to go home now, my mommy is waiting..." He chews his lips, "Thank you for today, a-and please send a thank-you from me to Kagami-kun, too. Bye!"

Having just ended the last words, he runs away.  
...

He finally gets home.

"Hi mommy, I'm home!" He calls out.

"Hi honey!" His mom, with the familiar white apron, sending him a sweet smile, "Change your clothes and wash your hands~ Dinner is ready!"  
...

"Mommy, today I went to eat ice scream with Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun! You know Kuroko-kun, right? He is super kind! And Kagami-kun, he is so nice, too!" 

"Is that so?" Yoshiko smiles widely, Kouki seems to have many friends now! Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun, and now Kagami-kun! (though she does not know him)

"I've thought that Kagami-kun was scary, but it's not true! He is very friendly and kind!"

"I bet he is! So when will you invite them to our house? I want to see them a lot!" 

"I..." His heart sinks a bit, "I don't know if they want to come..."

"Come on, Kouki." She smiles endeeringly, "They are your friends, it's no wrong to invite friends to house."

"T-then I will!" He smiles with his eyes closed.

"By the way, invite Akashi-kun, too."

His heart sinks.

"Ah! Mommy! Tomorrow I need to go to school early, tomorrow is my school's anniversary, please wake me up earlier!"

"Uhm, okay!"  
...

Too crowded! That is the only thing he can think of when standing before the gate. He nervously walks, looking around like a lost puppy. He knows, yes clearly he knows that his school is so beautiful, but he has never seen it as colorful as today. On the yard, there are many boothes- with many interesting things. Unlike everyday, today not all of them wearing uniforms: he can see girls dressing like idols on TV, he can see even yukatas and kimonos. He startles when a big fake spider goes in his sight- oh, it is a ghost house, which is organized by the upperclassmen- Hanamiya Makoto's class.

Kouki searches for his class's booth among many ones on the immense yard. His face is bright when he sees a familiar face- Kuroko-kun!

"Kuroko-kun!" Kouki screams his name by a shaky voice. Fortunately, he hears him.

"Furihata-kun, you came!" Kuroko waves.

Kouki runs to him quickly, "What are you doing? I- I do not know a thing about our class's plan..." He blinks, lowering his eyelashes to hide his gloom.

"I'm making Vanilla-shake. Our class will open a coffee shop today."

"W-wow! Great! I--"

He wants to say something, but the noise nearby stops him. Both Kouki and Kuroko turn back to see what is happening...

"Godammit! So annoying!"

"Aomine, watch your language." Midorima adjusts his glasses.

"You are not my mom!" 

Not too surprising, it is Generation of Miracles who make all these noises.

"I forgot to tell you, we open a host coffee shop." Kuroko adds.

"A... Is that so?"

Suddenly, some girls run toward their place with killing aura.

"Furihata Kouki! Where the hell was you?!" The girl with florid finger nails points at him angrily.

"I...W-what's wrong?"

"Akashi-sama is looking for you, fat pig! Get your ass out of here and go to see him, now!"

"Y-yes! I'm so sorry..."

He walks embarrassingly after those girls. Kuroko eyes follow his chubby back, sighing.

 

"Here you are, Kouki." He hears his name through Akashi voice. He turns back and stand still like a statue. 

People step aside for Akashi, he walks proudly like a true prince toward Kouki, obviously he does not mean to, but Akashi is always like that- an educated gentlement who shows his powerful aura nonchalantly.  
Kouki, with his freezing body, sweeping his eyes on Akashi from head to toes. He is wearing a simple white shirt without an as-usual formal tie. His sleeves are drawn up to his elbows showing the firm pale wrists- Kouki can see the familiar watch of his, not that Kouki is a crazy fan, but sometimes in class, the glare of his watch glints on the board which looks so lively and Kouki eyes would follow it til the bell rings. Lowering down a bit, he sees the black apron covering Akashi's thigh part, but he still can see his legs under the slightly tight black pants. He blushes, trying to up his shy eyes... And he sees his silky crimson hair- the bang are brushed back with gel. 

"Kouki, do you remember your mission?" 

He gasps, Akashi is standing in front of him since when he has no idea. The heat on his face raises up more and more, he confusingly stares his feet-- he can smell the scent of Akashi's hair gel.

"I...do!"

"Good. Come here, I prepared your stuff already."

Kouki blinks at the small box on the table nearby.

"Here, you need them to do the cleaning."

A gauze mask, an apron and a wimple. Glancing at the corner of the booth, there lays a broom.

He nods continuously and wear them. 

"Eh..." What a shame, he can not tie the apron waistband- his waist is way too fat...

He wants to ground himself when he hears the giggles around.

Akashi frowns, "How clumsy you are." Then he pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket. He bends down and tie the handkerchief with the waistband, with that, it is longer and barely enough for Kouki's waist.

"T-thank you, Akashi-kun." He mumbles with a red face.

"Hahaha!!" Kise laughs loudly, "Furihata Kouki, you...you look really like a bun! White and round fat and...soft-- I guess? Haha!"  
He realizes that Kise's words are exactly true! He is covered with white! White apron, white gauze mask and white wimple. 

"Ryouta, cut it out. It seems like many customers are waiting for being served." Akashi looks out, he is true, many girls are yelling like crazy in front of their booth. 

"So, let's start our business." 

And all of them quickly do their duties, leaving a messy preparing place for Kouki to clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not beta... oTL  
> kudos and comments are most welcome <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! It's been so looooong (_ _ ) my laptop-chan was broken for seven months... this chapter is kinda short... but it took much of my power to write. hope you guys like it and I don't mind receiving kudos :'>

Chapter 4

 

He can not count how many times he has dumped the garbage can. The Generation of Miracles’ coffee shop is full of people all the time. Everyone just comes here in order to be served by those showy guys.

 

Standing afar off, Kouki watches them. Then he realizes (again) what a dumpling he is… this is no good—he wants to cry so hard. He wants to hug his mommy so hard…

 

“Hey dummy~”

 

Who’s calling him? He wipes his tears quickly then turns back.

 

“You’re calling me?” He points at himself.

 

“Who else?” The girl giggles. With deceitful eyes, she approaches Kouki.

 

“Hey, do you fear ghosts or anything thrilling or…some thing like that?” She raps out.

 

“S-sure.”

 

“Fantastic. My friends and I are going to the haunted house of Hanamiya-senpai. Let’s go!” Without receiving Kouki’s permission, she grabs his hand and forces him to follow her.

 

“B-but I haven’t finished my duty yet!”

…

 

“Ahhh!!” Kagami groans loudly, “I swear my back hurts as hell.”

 

“Our shop is so crowded, still.” Kuroko calmly says while sweat sprays on his forehead. “Thank you so much for helping me to make these vanilla shakes.” He smiles.

 

“W-what’s on your mind? It’s my duty!” Kagami blushes lightly, “Anyway, the garbage can is so full now, seems like it can’t store more.”

 

“Speaking of which, where Furihata-kun is, I wonder.”

 

“I guess he’s not the type that shuns from working…”

…

 

“Hi senpai!”

 

Hanamiya gives them a frown, “You guys go with Walking Ball?”

 

“Ah yes!” The girl glances at Kouki, “Furihata-kun is so into your haunted house, that’s why…” She leaves her sentence unfinished.

 

“Ah.” Hanamiya seems to have a deep understanding, “Welcome welcome, Furihata—kun!”

 

Kouki looks at them, feeling great fear.

…

 

“I can’t stand this anymore~~” Kise snivels.

 

“And I can’t stand those annoying girls.” Aomine adds.

 

“You should stop your moaning.”

 

“You act as if you don’t feel like us, Midorima!”

 

Arriving at opportune moment, Akashi undoes his apron, “It’s near the time to close the shop. We should inform the customers in order not to be late.”

 

“I have waited for this moment for ages!” Aomine acclaims with gay voice.

 

“Akashi, I can’t believe our shop could be that dirty.” Midorima frowns, giving the garbage can an annoying glimpse.

 

Akashi pauses for a second, “Where’s Kouki?”

 

None of them answers.

 

“…Anyway, we can’t leave our booth so dirty—“

 

“I will do the rest of Furi’s work!”

 

The Generation of Miracles turn back at once- there stand Kagami and Kuroko.

 

“Bakagami?”

 

“Yes you’re right, Ahomine, I will do his work. After that I will convict you guys of exploiting labour!” He muffles.

 

“Did you learn history too much, Bakagami?!”

 

“You knew so well that our shop would be the most crowded, but you let him clean all that shit alone! What a human!”

 

“Calm down, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko finally says, he then turns to the five, “Furihata-kun is our friend, that’s why Kagami-kun lost his mind. We don’t know where Furihata-kun is, any of you do?”

 

“That’s my question, Tetsuya.” Akashi cooly answers.

 

“I bet he was too tired and decided to go somewhere to cry. His duty is too heavy after all.” Kagami tries to cool himself down.

 

“It’s no use standing here complaining, let’s go find him, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko pats his back, then they leave.

 

The five just stand there in silence.

 

Akashi is the first to talk.

 

“Ryouta, you go to inform the customers.” Kise nods.

 

Quickly, the shop is closed. Akashi’s class now is free and they can do whatever they want. There are still many boothes opening, the most famous in the evening maybe the haunted house- where many girls cry so hard when getting out.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Satsuki?” As soon as he walks down the “street”, Aomine bumps into his childhood friends.

 

“Oh my God, Dai-chan!! I was so scared!!!! Hanamiya-senpai’s house is frightening.”

 

An idea suddenly flashes through his mind. He runs to his friends who are walking before him.

 

“Guys, guys! How about going to the haunted house? I heard from Satsuki it’s great!”

 

“I thought you fear ghosts?” Kise teases.

 

“Who said?” His face is blushed a little, “I fear nothing!”

 

Then all of them decide to see what the famous haunted house looks like.

…

 

He does not know where to go, it is pitch-black. At first, he went with a group but he had no idea why he lost them. He wishes he had his cell phone with him, at least he could use it to light up a bit. So dark, so quiet, so scary. Someone helps him, please… He fears darkness so… Please lead him out of this place, someone, please… His breath gets heavier, the clothes under the white apron get wet by his salty sweat. He can feel the heat on his wrapped head…

 

God, he can’t breathe normally. He doesn’t want _it_ to happen one more time.

 

He kneels down and embraces his own chest, trying to breathe steadily. “Mommy, mommy…” He sobs violently in weak voice. Maybe this is the end of his poor life—one more time. He recalls the day when he was a little kid being stuck in a dark elevator, alone. He was nearly to faint in breathlessness then a miracle appeared and ran to ask for help from the security. He was saved, but never saw his miracle’s face clearly…

 

He wish _him_ would appear one more time…

 

 

 

All of a sudden, gentle footsteps come in space. Kouki lifts up his trembling head weakly.

 

“…Help me.”

 

They kneel down with him, grabbing his shivering shoulders, confusedly.

 

He cries out joyfully. Being lost in reverie, he hugs the other’s chest tightly, not going to let go.

 

_He knows his miracle will come again._

 

“I appologise.” He can not hear their voice clearly, but his lips can’t help smiling- though he still trembles.

_This is it. The feeling of being saved._

…

 

 

 

Kouki finds himself leaning on a bench under the big cherry blossom tree in the backyard of their school. What the time is, he wonders.

 

8.30 pm!

 

Too late! Their shop must have been closed for hours! What should he do now? He does not want to see a scary Akashi who would stand there waiting for killing him! He must hide!!

 

He is about to stand up, however, a loud sound draws his attention to the sky…

_In the sky, colorful fireworks are blooming._

“So beautiful…” Kouki is stupefied.

 

He can not hear any noise but the fireworks’. Maybe all the students are beholding them- like him.

 

A smile unexpectedly curls on his lips.

 

Kouki suddenly hears some rustles- it turns out several couples holding hands and watching fireworks behind the brushwoods.

 

How disturbing he is!... B-but he still wants to stand here…

 

He suddenly remembers the one who saved him. He never knew there is someone so kind in Teiko… N-no! He meant, except Kagami and Kuroko and…maybe…Akashi? Yes Akashi, he is kind (?) but… he does not pay too much kindness for him that would save him…

 

Anyway…he wishes that one would watch this wonderful sight with him… Forget that! I-it is too embarrassing.

 

Sitting alone on the bench, Kouki keeps watching fireworks by his gentle eyes. Every sorrow disappears provisionally…

…

 

“Wow so beautiful…”

 

“Kise-chin, will you eat your ice cream? I can help you…”

 

“Stop eating for awhile!”

 

“Ahh you are so prissy, Mido-chin.”

 

“Anyway, where is Akashi?”

…

 

“Oh, finally the firework festival comes…”

 

“Isn’t beautiful, Kagami-kun?”

 

“Yeah, really amazing.”

 

“I hope Furihata-kun can see it, too.”

 

“I wonder where he could be. It’s been more than one hour since we found him.”

…

 

He sits on the grass, leaning on the big tree-trunk that hides his all body, his right arm nonchalantly places on his bent leg. By cool eyes, he watches fireworks in silence.

 

_Quite…beautiful._

...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, do you miss me? XD it’s been more than a year since my latest update. So sorry!!! >< Hope you enjoy this new chapter, thanks!

Chapter 5  
Recently, Kouki has become a daydreamer.   
He’s still afraid of Akashi Seijuro terribly, but he can’t help letting his mind wander somewhere else while practicing basketball with him.  
“Are you listening to me?” Impatiently, Akashi frowns.   
“Huh? Ah! Yeah, yes!” The combination of his plumb cheeks and large eyes makes he looks totally like a dumb head. And he is. He can’t do anything Akashi tells him to.  
“You are…” Akashi restrains himself from teaching Kouki a lesson, “…pathetic!”   
That’s all he says. He does not let out one more word. He has talked too much and he has tried all his best to help Kouki lose some weight by playing basketball. Why does he have to do all the things? Maybe he has a soft spot for people who have their loving mothers. He has seen all the hope and love in the eyes of Kouki’s mother. He wishes he had a mother to fulfill everything she wants him to do. But he isn’t that lucky. Kouki has everything he wants, but this kid just doesn’t let him help him.   
Although says so, still he realizes it’s a little bit cruel for Kouki. And he wants to modify his words.  
However, it’s too late.  
Akashi turns back to look at Kouki’s face. And he can’t believe what he’s seeing.   
He has seen Kouki’s sheepish face, his scared, his terrified, his joyful. But he’s never seen this face of his- vulnerable and dolorous.  
Tears come down from his naive eyes without a sign of being stopped.  
Akashi is frozen.  
“If…if I am such a mess to you, then don’t pretend to be friendly to me, anymore…!”  
Wait. That’s what he wants to say. But Kouki has run away.  
…  
Running’s never a friend of his. Soon, he gets tired and decides to sit down right on the ground.   
“I hate you, I hate you. I hate your talent, I hate your good looks, I hate your attitude!”   
“Hate” is constantly a mean word in his subconscious, but he hates Akashi Seijuro so very much. So, this is the reason why Akashi makes friends with him. “Make friends”? No! Kouki’s just his toy, a stupid toy for his entertain.  
“Oh my,” A familiar voice comes to his ears, “Look who it is! Aren’t you that stupid fat pig?”  
Raising his head up, Kouki recognizes Hanimiya standing right before him, yet he just doesn’t care.  
“Heh? You are ignoring me, kid?”  
Kouki keeps silent.  
“Are you crying? My creepy house still haunts you?”  
“J-just leave me alone!”  
“How brave of you! Dare to talk back to me!” He grabs Kouki’s T-shirt, like he’s going to beat him up.

Kouki closes his eyes, waiting for a punch coming.

“Makoto!”

Hanamiya stops his move, turning his head to look at the intruder.

“Get your hand off him, now.”

“It’s none of your business my dear Prince.” Hanamiya mocks. 

“Let me tell you one thing,” Akashi approaches the two, “Know your goddamn place!”

His legs are shaking for no reason. He curses under his breath, trying to balance himself. In the end, his strength’s milked out and whatever will be will be. He falls. 

“You cocksucker!”

Akashi does not show him a glance. He grabs Kouki’s hand and leads him to another place.   
...

“Is it enough?” Kouki is the first person to speak. 

“You don’t stutter this time?” Akashi asks back.

“Let...let go of my hand!” 

Akashi stares at Kouki, “Oh, that’s how you show your gratitude?”

Kouki pulls out from Akashi’s holding.

“I don’t need your help! I... I am stupid and ugly... I know it! But I still have my own feelings... I don’t want you to treat me as if I were your puppet! I... thought you were so good to me, but all you think of me is just pathetic... If so, I...” He sobs. He wants to say more, but something’s just stuck in his throat. He cries and quivers. The person in front of him always gives him pain- the pain in his heart that is the most painful feeling he has experienced in his entire life. But he’s only fourteen, isn’t he? 

Akashi is speechless.

“I...hate you!” 

He will go home now. He wants his mommy. Only mommy truly cares about him and purely loves him. Everyone, even Akashi, his first “friend”, will betray his heart. 

Kouki has disappeared. 

Has his emperor eye betrayed its own master? Because now he looks as if he were a tree rooted to the ground. He just can’t move a bit. 

...

Kouki wishes “he” will be there now. He will comfort him and help him out. He will never be as cruel as that Akashi guy. He will give him strawberry candies when he sleeps. He will be his beloved friend.

Unfortunately, Kouki never sees his face and never meets him again. But Kouki’s definitely sure that he’s an angel in comparison with Akashi the devil. 

Anyway, he has to forget about Akashi Seijuro immediately! He will eat what he wants to eat, he will read mangas and play video games! He will be a... a... pathetic kid...

“I... hate you...” He sobs and cries, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t beta it. Sorry if I made many mistakes.


End file.
